Einstein, Pangloss et ce bon vieux Murphy
by Lillianna59
Summary: Un Heechan et ça repart... où comment vaincre Pangloss et Murphy par KO


**Disclaimers : **la question ne se pose même plu :[

**Genre : **Murphy contre Pangloss, match en trois round

**Couple :** 2+/1 - 1+2

**Résumé :** Il y a des jours ou rien, mais alors vraiment de marche... Heureusemnt, il reste la philosophie:]

Note de l'auteur : voilà ce qui arrive quand je passe une journée de merde

J'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose de léger pour changer

Juste un gros délire avant de continuer sur Everlasting. La suite devrait arriver sous peu

J'espère que ça vous plaira

**Einstein, Pangloss et ce bon vieux Murphy**

_Ou quand y en a plus, y en a encore..._

*****

- Fais chier!

Décidément cette journée est bien la plus merdique que j'ai passée depuis longtemps

- Nan mais Pépé, tu vas le bouger ton tas de boue ou pas? J'sais bien qu c'est pas Monaco ici, mais bon sang! Passe la seconde!

E l'autre bouseux là-bas. Visiblement il sait pas c'que c'est qu'une balise

- T'es pourtant pas daltonien, nan? Parc'que quand c'est rouge, eh bien tu t'arrêtes... Si, si, c'est dans le code de la route. Faut toujours s'arrêter au rouge. Sinon, si tu croises un flic, là t'es vert... mais vert... ET pourrait presque aller s'rhabiller, tiens...

Foutus flics qui savent pas rouler à moins de 90 et qui, eux, les brûlent à la pelle, les rouges.

Ouaip mon vieux, c'est comme j'te l'dis.

Mais eux, c'est des flics hein... ils ont le droit...

Toi par contre, t'as pas intérêt...

Sinon c'est l'amende et trois points en moins sur le permis.

Et comme t'as pas d'oncle grabataire ou de tantine gâteuse pour prendre ta place, eh bien tu les entretiens tes p'tits points, tu les bichonnes, tu les chéris... tu les mets presque en vitrine... des fois qu'le soleil les f'rait pâlir.

Bah, en même temps, il t'en reste plus que six, des points, et t'as pas assez d'sous sur ton compte pour te payer le stage qui te permettrais d'en récupérer deux.

Ils font pas que les brûler les rouges d'ailleurs, les flics : y a qu'à voir la démarche de mon voisin, policier municipal de son état quand il rentre de la tournée des bars du coins... euh pardon, scusez je veux dire de sa tournée d'inspection destinée au maintien de l'ordre public...

Ouaip, même qu'elle s'appelle gorge profonde l'inspection, et qu'elle a rien d'un dossier non classé...

Fan d' X-Files d'un jour, fan d'X-Files toujours...

Oups, je digresse là

- Mais bon sang, il va la ranger sa caisse, l'escargot tétraplégique... J'ai pas qu'ça à foutre moi!

'Tain j'le savais, j'vais encore être en retard... si ça se trouve j'vais même prendre ma retraite ici si ça continue... sur le périph...

Anticipée la retraite... de trente cinq ans.

Et comme avec Sarko, faut travailler plus pour gagner plus...

Je vais pt être m'expatrier en Pologne, moi. C'est moins ensoleillé que la Côte d'Azur, mais c'est moins cher.

Et puis y a moins de risque de se faire piétiner par les hordes de touristes, ou de se faire chier dessus par une mouette schizophrène.

- J'vais gagner des clous ouaih... Bouge ton cul du con! T'as qu'une vitesse ou quoi sur ton paquebot?... Eh bien, si tu voulais aller plus vite, fallait pas le tunner. Sinon, tu prends pas le périph à l'heure de pointe... c'est anticonstitutionnel ton truc...

Pourquoi anticonstitutionnel? J'sais pas et j'men fous...

J'voulais relever le niveau...

- Oh ta gueule la vieille! Avance!... c'est pas la CAF ici, on est payé à la tête.

Ouaip, je sais... vous allez me dire de surveiller mon langage, que les jeunes d'aujourd'hui ils n'ont plus d'éducation, que ce sont des sauvages, des voyous, des...

Bah allez dire ça à la mémé qui m'a poussé dans le caniveau la dernière fois pour ramasser le billet de cinq euros qui me faisait de l'œil depuis le trottoir...

Me suis fait une entorse...

Sept jours d'immobilité... sept jours pleins... sans câlin... sans mamours... sans rien... rien de rien... de rien :[

Par'cque votre petit ami, c'est monsieur "je suis toujours les règles", monsieur "les règles sont faites pour être respectées", monsieur "sans règles, il n'y a plus de société", monsieur "sans règle, c'est l'anarchie"...

- Euh... Chéri, sois beau... et ta gueule!

J'ai tenu sept jours... un record... avant de lui sauter dessus... et là, j'me suis rattrapé... pendant sept jours... jour et nuit... un vrai marathon...

Faut pas me chercher!

Après c'est lui qui avait une drôle de démarche

Il arrêtait pas de me fusiller du regard

L'est sexy quand il fait sa tête d'homme des cavernes

A ce souvenir j'en oublierait presque que je suis au milieu d'un bouchon à suivre un...

- Putain de con! T'es pas sur une piste de ski ici! Si tu veux t'prendre une gamelle, va à Chamonix... Y font des soldes sur les sapins... Ouaih, c'est ça...va téter une chèvre... avec un peu de chance, tu récupéreras des neurones...

Le lait, des sensations pures qu'ils disent dans la pub. Ça tombe bien, l'est plutôt trouble ton regard... recrache le cuir du volant... ça se fume pas, c'est plein de produits toxiques...

Et puis elle est pas chinoise, ta caisse?

Avec un peu de chance, on va te faire une amputation d'la tronche...

Ça fera moins tâche dans le paysage

16h50 et ça n'avance pas... et ma sortie est pas avant deux kilomètres...

Vitesse de pointe... hou là...

J'peux laisser la voiture et repasser la prendre demain?

Nan?

Dommage!

*****

- Fais chier!

Cette journée est bien la plus merdique...

Remarque, j'aurais du m'en douter.

Ce matin, me suis réveillé avec une heure de retard... ce foutu réveil n'a pas sonné... et ça a rien à voir avec le fait que je l'ai explosé contre un mur la veille... quoi que...

D'ailleurs j'étais déjà en retard la veille...

En retard donc... Rien de nouveau sous le soleil

Me suis magné de prendre une douche... froide la douche - glaciale même...

L'autre zozo a encore siphonné tout le ballon d'eau chaude.

Avec ses trois poils sur le cailloux, un vrai nid de piaf, On's demande presque comment il fait

J'ai presque cru apercevoir un stalactite pendre à mon...

J'espère que ça n'atténue pas les capacités sexuelles

Et d'avaler quelque chose avant d'aller au boulot

Et qui je croise sur le palier... le bonbon rose du septième... Réléchiante... euh... pardon... Réléna

Dix-huit ans, blonde pouffiasse...euh, filasse... yeux bleus sales, globuleux...

S'est trompé en achetant sa pilule contraceptive et a acheté du Viagra...

Je sais, en principe sur les filles c'est pas sensé marcher... mais, bon... c'est pt être que c'est pas une fille...

Pas sûr que ce soit humain, non plus, d'ailleurs...

Et hop...un autre dossier non classé...

Où es tu Mulder?

Toujours est-il que chez elle, le viagra ça marche... y a qu'à voir comment elle reluque mon mec quand elle le croise dans l'escalier

Et l'autre qui n'y vois rien

Je pourrais me dire que c'est parce qu'il m'aime et qu'il ne voit que moi...

Mouaih! J'crois plutôt qu'il a résilié son contrat chez Alain Aflouflou et que du coup, ça lui passe largement au dessus du nid d'piaf

Oh! Un ange passe!

T'en foutrait des anges, moi!

Pour en venir à l'alien... je veux dire à Rélérose, elle me lance un sourire de carnassier qu'a rien bouffé depuis trois mois...

D'ailleurs, je baisse les yeux et je vérifie discretos si les bijoux de famille sont toujours là...

Vous comprenez...

Avec un vampire pareil, on sait jamais...

Ouf! Il manque rien... pour le moment...

Je lui répond par un sourire 100% Colgate...

C'est moi qui l'est eu... nah nah nah nah nah...

Très intelligent je sais... mais j'assume

Et je passe mon chemin

Et là... je sens la température baisser à une vitesse phénoménale...

Me retournerais bien, mais j'ai peur de me retrouver face une scène digne de film d'horreur...

Z'imaginez un peu le truc : Rélémoche dans sa robe rose, en train de tourbillonner comme la gamine dans l'Exorciste... extrêmement dérangeant au petit déjeuner

Allez, du courage... Fuyons!

Je descends l'escalier quatre à quatre - l'ascenseur est encore en panne - et me précipite vers ma voiture

- Fais chier!

J'ai un pneu crevé

Quelque chose me fait lever la tête

Un oiseau vient de me chier dessus

A sa fenêtre, Rélétruc me regarde avec un sourire de démente.

Suis sûr que c'est elle qui a crevé mon pneu avec sa lime à ongle... ouaip... elle contrôle les oiseaux aussi, comme dans le film de Hitchcock...

A elle toute seule, c'est les sept plaies d'Égypte... puissance X, cte fille...

Je change mon pneu... avec beaucoup de mal...

- Ce con! Il a trop serré les écrous!

Privé de Cornflakes, il sera...

Nan, j'me prends pas pour un Jedi. Aujourd'hui, je serais plutôt Dark Vador...

Sans le masque

J'ai une putain de belle gueule et j l'assume

Je me rappelle alors de l'oiseau

Je retourne me changer... avec du mal...

J'ai oublié de repasser mon linge

J'arrive au boulot en retard, et comme de bien entendu, je croise mon patron, Mr Chang...

Wuffy pour les intimes... quoi que des intimes, il doit pas en avoir des masses

Faudrait pt être qu'il pense à se faire enlever le ballai qu'il a dans le...

J'sais bien que la chirurgie esthétique est pas remboursée par la Sécu, mais... pour lui, ils f'ront pt être une exception...

- Maxwell, vous êtes en retard

- C'est le décalage horaire Monsieur

- Rappelez moi où vous habitez? A vingt kilomètres d'ici, je ne m'abuse. Un peu court pour un décalage horaire, non?

Chez toi, c'est pas le décalage qui est court... Du con!

Vous connaissez la réputation des Asiats

Pousse de banbou et petite quéquette... deux noms très communs chez eux ;)

- Je veux vous voir dans mon bureau à la pause déjeuner

Maudit chinois!

M'en fout, la cantine c'est dégueu... en plus on vient de tondre les pelouses : le menu c'est épinards à la crème...

La journée se passe relativement bien, si on excepte le collègue trop fainéant pour venir au boulot - il est dépressif, paraît-il ... il a le morale en berne

Sauf que sa dépression est plutôt bien en courbe : elle fait 90 - 60 - 90, a des origines teutonnes (je sais, ça rime avec conne)... et c'est la sœur de sa femme... mais chut... faut pas le dire

Ach Hilde!

Mon ordinateur a trouvé le moyen de se choper un virus - non, ça n'a rien à voir avec un certain virus qui se télécharge lorsqu'on visite certains sites gays...

Pas vous...non.

C'est comme les flics : jamais pendant le service ...

Vous avez failli vous électrocuter en rebranchant l'imprimante, rescapée de l'âge de pierre... c'est pas une blague... d'ailleurs une fois sur deux, elle recrache des hiéroglyphes... une vraie antiquité...

Au marché noir, vous en obtiendrez pt être une p'tite fortune...

Plus que pour un bout d bandelette du grand Toutankarton...

Même le patron a été relativement sympa : vous n'avez écopé que d'un avertissement et d'une retenue sur salaire pour retards injustifiables... c'est écrit dans le texte...

L'après midi ressemble à la matinée : la vieille rombière qui sert de secrétaire vous fait de l'œil dès qu'elle vous croise... pire qu'un feu de signalisation...

Euh... y z'engagent pas à Orly, desfois?

M'est avis qu'elle cherche quelqu'un pour lui ramoner la cheminée celle-là

Vous en avez froid dans le dos : la spéléologie, très peu pour vous

Après tout, il faut laisser le temps au temps, et malgré ce que dit le dicton, c'est pas forcément dans les vieilles marmites qu'on fait la meilleure soupe...

Plus tard dans la journée vous échappez de peu au cancer des poumons quand un collègue vient vous demander votre avis sur l'un des dossiers en cour

Il s'inquiète de vous voir passer par toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel en moins de cinq secondes...

Vous lui proposez un Tic Tac...

Gratuit le Tic Tac...

Après tout, vous ne vous appelez pas Picsou...

Il vous regarde d'un air soupçonneux...

Vous l'avez vexé...

- Ouf! Sauvé

- Monsieur Maxwell, peut-être devriez vous vous remettre au travail... histoire de justifier votre salaire

Et ta connerie, tu l'as justifies comment?

Chang vous regarde alors d'une manière assez flippante

Vous n'avez quand même pas parlé à voix haute, si?

Une goutte de sueur descend la cambrure de votre dos...

Et là, ça n'a rien de sexuel...

C'est plutôt le signe de la débâcle... de la catastrophe imminente... inévitable...

Non... vous n'avez pas parlé à voix haute... ou alors il est dur de la feuille

Votre patron s'éloigne

Sauvé... Pour le moment...

Ce bon vieux Murphy vous fout enfin la paix... enfin jusqu'à la sortie du boulot, moment où vous devez emprunter le périph pour récupérer votre petit copain à son boulot et où...

******

- Fais chier!

Ce bon vieux Murphy a décidé de me casser les couilles, oui... loi de l'emmerdement maximum mon cul! Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi c'est toujours pour ma poire?

Dans la voiture d'en face, un couple est en train de prendre du bon temps

- Bon sang les jeunes, vous pouvez pas aller copuler ailleurs? Il y a assez de gosses qui naissent chaque année. C'est pas le taux de natalité que vous faites grimper là, c'est le taux de chômage qui monte en flèche...

Non, je ne suis pas jaloux... mais il y a un temps pour tout...

Le périph, c'est sacré

A côté l'escargot tétraplégique de tout à l'heure me regarde avec des yeux hallucinés

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'elle à ma gueule? (Fan de Johnny Halliday, sors de ce corps...) Tu veux ma photo?

Ces jeunes... tous des sauvages...

Devant moi, la file de voitures avance enfin... pour s'arrêter vingt mètres plus loin

pour avancer à nouveau

puis s'arrêter

puis repartir

pour s'arrêter encore

Et r'avancer

pour s'immobiliser

et se remettre en marche...

Et là, je suis pris d'un formidable mal de mer

sur l'asphalte... je sais... c'est bizarre

Toujours est-il que je tente désespérément de garder mon repas de ce midi

Pas que j'y tienne spécialement... les épinards, c'est dégueu...

Mais bon, j'suis au milieu de ce putain de périph, sans rien pour recracher ma touffe d'herbe

Je vais quand même pas me gerber dessus, avec tout le peuple qu'il y a autour...

Quand Johnny gerbe ces mots, il a trop la classe (en fait, c'est juste que les fans sont trop partis pour s'en apercevoir, mais bon... laissons lui ses illusions)... Si moi je gerbe, c'est trop la loose...

Je vais quand même pas aller rechercher mon mec au boulot parfumé à la sauce épinards...

J'essaie de prendre mon mal en patience... et de me retenir

- Foutu Murphy!

*****

Après moult péripéties - je passerai sous silence l'effeuillage de la blonde suicidaire qui s'est jetée sous mes roues, le bras d'honneur au morveux en scooter qui ne sait visiblement pas que quand il y a une ligne blanche, on ne dépasse pas, la mère de famille qui cherche à se débarrasser de ses gosses en les faisant traverser hors des clous

Sarko va être content, les alloc sont plus aussi attractives que ça finalement... le taux d'intérêt est trop bas, sans doute

J'arrive enfin à destination la bibliothèque de la fac de lettres.

Je me dirige au pas de course vers les toilettes (j'ai quand même vérifié que j'ai bien fermé les portes de ma vieille 205 ; avec ma chance, on me la piquerait piqué alors qu'elle est garée juste d'une Mercedes décapotable dernier modèle...

Savent pas ce qu'ils perdent les voleurs : Peugeot, c'est du tout bon ; ça roulera encore quand toi, tu seras dans la tombe...

Et là...

- Fais chier!

Placé par une main délicate sur la porte au moyen de scotch, une innocente petite affichette qui dit :

Toilettes en panne

Pas taper... Pas taper...

On ne frappe pas les innocents et les faibles d'esprit...

Je me dirige vers ceux des femmes quand je croise soudain le regard soupçonneux de l'une d'entre elles

Je lui fait un sourire plein de dents, 200% Colgate :

- Bah quoi? J'vais pas te violer. T'es pas mon genre d'façon. Le 95C, c'est pas mon truc. Moi je préfère les plaquettes de chocolat

- Monsieur Maxwell, je vous prierais de parler moins fort. Nous sommes dans une bibliothèque ici, pas dans un champs de foire

Je me retourne et...

- Gloups!

Un regard bleu glacier, légèrement bridé, est en train de me foudroyer du regard

L'est pas commode le bibliothécaire

Du coup, mon envie de vomir m'est passée

Là, j'ai plutôt l'envie de baver

Je regarde l'heure

Encore une demie heure avant que l'amour de ma vie n'ait fini sa journée

Je sais, dit comme ça, ça fait fleur bleue... mais j'assume

Et de toute façon, le regard des autres...

Je m'en fous...

Royal!

Le bibliothécaire me fixe d'une manière insistante

Je me lève alors pour me balader dans les rayons

Un livre me tombe dessus, sorti de nulle part

- Foutu Murphy! Quand y en a plus, y en a encore

- C'est qui ce Murphy? Un rival dont je dois me débarrasser, demande une voix rieuse derrière moi

Lentement, je me retourne...

Et me trouve pris au piège, fasciné par un regard bleu de Prusse, celui de mon bibliothécaire préféré

D'une démarche féline, il s'approche de moi, m'accule contre le mur

- Alors, Monsieur Maxwell, qui est donc ce Murphy?

Il penche la tête

De son souffle léger, il embrasse mes lèvres...

Une ombre de baiser...

Presque irréel

- Mmmh?

Je soupire et me laisse aller en arrière

Ses mains sont à présent à plat contre le mur, placées de chaque côté de mon visage

Je suis bien

- Tu ne connais pas Murphy? Celui de la loi de l'emmerdement maximum? Celle qui dit que quand quelque chose doit arriver, alors fatalement ça arrivera

Il penche la tête d'un côté, prend un air appliqué. Il semble réfléchir

Il est adorable quand il fait cette tête

Je pose mes mains sur ses épaules, les remonte sur sa nuque pour jouer avec ses cheveux

Son regard se trouble, il soupire

Puis un sourire de gamin fait son apparition sur ses lèvres

Il a l'air d'un chat qui vient d'avaler un canari

D'un ton docte, il récite :

- "Il est démontré que les choses ne peuvent être autrement : car tout étant fait pour une fin, tout est nécessairement fait pour la meilleure fin (...) par conséquent, ceux qui ont avancé que tout est bien ont dit une sottise ; il fallait dire que tout est au mieux..."

Je ne peux alors m'en empêcher, je pars dans un grand rire.

Rire qui meurt aussitôt quand ces lèvres se posent à nouveau sur les miennes

- Allons... Allons, rappelez-vous Monsieur Maxwell... il faut respecter le silence

Me dit-il, entre deux baisers...

- Fais-moi taire...

Sa bouche se fait tendre, insistante

Sa langue se fait charmeuse

Il glisse une jambe entre les miennes

Je sens son désir

Avec dextérité, j'inverse les positions...

Il est bien près de s'abandonner entre mes bras quand j'entends un gros boum derrière moi

Mon amour sursaute... il cherche à voir ce qui se passe

Son regard incrédule m'intrigue

Je me retourne

J'éclate à nouveau de rire

Rélémachin est étendue par terre, évanouie, les bras en croix

Visiblement, elle n'était pas au courant que son chouchou était aussi gai que moi

- Dis Heechan, et si on déménageait?

*****

Bah quoi, Einstein a beau avoir expliqué la théorie de la relativité, la loi de Murphy a beau être universelle, Pangloss a beau prôner la souffrance nécessaire, il n'empêche que dans la vie, on n'a pas rien sans rien et que tous les jours la science avance parce que les homme expérimentent.

Et la terre continue à tourner

Pour moi, le monde ne sera jamais plus beau que reflété dans les yeux de Heero, et qu'importe les accidents de parcours si je peux continuer à le contempler avec lui ce monde...

Si je peux continuer de le contempler en lui...

Pour tout ce bonheur Einstein, Pangloss, Murphy et les autres peuvent bien aller se faire voir ailleurs

_____________________

Par avance je m'excuse auprès des policiers, mères de familles, fonctionnaires et autres employés de la CAF qui pourraient passer par ici. Ceci est une oeuvre de pure fiction, elle ne représente en rien une opinion personnelle.

Ceci dit certains évènements décrits ici me sont déjà arrivé :)

L'idée de cette fic me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques semaines. Il a juste fallu un déclic pour que je me mette au travail

J'ai eu envie de faire de Duo un râleur et un emmerdeur de première... Je crois avoir réussi

J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment.

Moi, en tout cas, je me suis bien amusée en l'écrivant.

Biz. Lill


End file.
